


Lullabies and Goodbyes

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on the Infinity War trailers, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, ambiguous ending, mentioned panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: “My greatest creation… is you.”“I hope they remember you.”





	Lullabies and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> woah, this was longer than expected.
> 
> Anyways, I took some parts from the Infinity War trailers and decided to make a fix on it!
> 
> Typed this all on and iPad so I'll probably come back to edit the tags later on.

“When peoples care for you and cry for you, they can straighten out your soul.” 

**\- Langston Hughes**

\- - -

The Power Stone and the Space Stone where in the Infinity Gauntlet.

Tony stood in the compound’s war room, surrounded by both old and new friends as Thor and Loki recounted their encounter with the mad titan. They had tried to buy the flee Asgardians time as Bruce led them back to earth. He glanced out the window there the crashed alien ship was, feeling an oncoming headache.

“I need to make some calls.” He said, interrupting Thor, ignoring the frowns coming from Ste- _Roger’s_ side.

“Is now really the time?” Clint asked, pursing his lips.

“Unless you want another repeat of Sokovia,” Tony said, ignoring the winces of the Avengers whom were present at the ordeal with Ultron, “We need to inform the governments and get the people ready.”

“And you’re the best person for this job?” Wanda scoffed.

Tony suppressed a flinch at her words as he looked at her.

“Who else would be? The Asgardian refugees? The former Avengers turned fugitives? No offense, T’Challa but the people’s opinion on you hiding your country’s wealth, although understandable, was not well received all throughout the world. So, unless any of you want to face them and explain why you hid after all the damages, after refusing to sign the stupid fucking document so we could have a voice in the UN, I suggest you shut it and get back to planning.”

Tony turned before any of them could retort back.

“Friday, get Ellis on the line, tell him to put in a request for an emergency meeting for the UN. We’ve got a problem.”

Tony’s words trailed off as he left the room in a stunned silence.

Quill awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Uhm…”

“I apologize on Mister Stark’s behalf.” Vision smoothly interrupted. “Ever since the incident, General Ross and others alike were… not pleasant to him. With him coming out from retirement to resume Ironman duties once more, Miss Pott’s incoming engagement party with Mister Hogan, heading the Research and Development of Stark Industries, pleasing the board of investors, working on the Colonel’s legs, helping Wakanda gain the trust of the people they’ve hid from for so long, working on the Sokovia Accords as well as relief goods sending via the Maria Stark foundation he has been… unable to have a proper night’s rest in months.”

“Right.” Quill nodded as if any of that made sense. “We’ll get there in an hour, two if this thing decides to act up again. From what we know when we snuck up on Thanos’ ship, he only knows where Mind Stone and Time Stone are. The Reality Stone is with the Collector and he’s gone into hiding for now. We don’t know where the Soul Stone is or who could possibly have it.”

“From what Wong’s researches show,” Doctor Strange interrupted, “The Soul Stone could prove to be the greatest threat from all of them.”

“He tried to find that Stone first.” Gamora spoke, eyes on the ground as she remembered something.

“What do you mean?” Rocket demanded, moving closer to her.

“I was a child when he took me from my family.” Gamora said, glancing at Nebula. “Unlike my adopted sister, he didn’t just kill my family. He killed my entire planet.”

“When he went there, he said, no, he demanded an offering. The elders, they were scared. They took me from my mother’s arms as she was screaming for me. His soldiers kept them at bay. He offered me a new life and I took his hand and turned my back against my entire planet. He molded me into his weapon and rented me out as a hired killer. That’s why those who hated me cursed my name and called me his ‘Green Whore’.”

Gamora took a shaky breath as Quill gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook out of her reverie and offered a weak smile.

“He used to tell me stories about the Stones that they had great powers in each of them. I thought they were some story he made up to scare me. He said that he failed in summoning one, that the souls of my planet weren’t enough to call upon one of them. I see now what he meant.”

“We’ll avenge your planet.” Quill softly vowed.

“We need to hide the others stones then.” Steve spoke, after a moment of silence. “Get them as far away from here as possible or at least buy enough time to find his weakness.”

“And how do we plan to do that?” Loki asked, frowning.

“Together. We’ll wait for what Tony has with the United Nations and see if we can start planning with them. Until then, focus on getting here. Strange, Vision, it’s too much to have both of you at the same place. Once the others get here, we’ll see if we can find some place to hide these.”

“No need to wait, Rogers.” Tony interrupted as the door was opened. “I spoke to Ellis. In an hour’s time, the leaders of the world will be willing to conference with us. I pulled some strings. Everett Ross sends his regards to you, T’Challa. And… I have one more surprise.” He said, stepping aside to reveal-

_”Phil??”_

\- - -

To say that Tony was tired was an understatement. Recently, his headaches have started to get worse and worse, and this whole Thanos deal wasn’t helping. He leaned back against his chair as soon as President Ellis had cut off the transmission.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Tony’s head snapped up, eyes widening slightly before letting out a breathless laugh.

“I knew you couldn’t have died.”

“I did, actually. Fury brought me back.”

“That man does have his issues with letting go.”

“Stark…”

“It’s good to have you back, Phil. God… everything was a mess when you left.” Tony said, sagging back down as Agent Coulson made his way to the chair beside him.”

“I saw the news. Tony, you’re one of the world’s brightest minds. I must ask, what were you thinking with Ultron? With the Accords?”

“You didn’t see what I saw up there when we fought the Chitauri. Vast expanses of space and a whole fleet, probably bigger than all the world’s military combined. Ultron… he was supposed to be able to warn us when they got too near. To be able to stop that. Wanda, she showed me something before I formed Ultron.” Tony swallowed, hands shaking as he rubbed his face, feeling the weight of all his past shortcomings on his shoulder. “He showed me the world, destroyed and the Avengers dead. And Steve, he asked me why couldn’t I do more? I tried and look what happened!”

“Ultron almost wiped away the world, he didn’t but he destroyed so much and that was on me. So, I tried to do better. I quit being an active member of the Avengers. I helped support the rebuilding and I tried to do right by Pepper but… the Accords happened, and Pep and I were on a break. Phil, I funded them. I’m part of the reason why all those people died. 119 countries ratified the Accords. What was I supposed to do? Ignore them? If we did that, we would be no different from the very same people that we were trying to stop. I get what S- _Roger’s_ said. That our safest hands are our own. But when it came to who would be at the brunt of the damage… at the end of the day, it wasn’t us who had to deal with losing their job or livelihood. It wasn't us who would be homeless. So, I agreed to the Accords to some extent. I agreed to sign so that we could have a say in it. I told the team that if we didn’t sign sooner, it would be done to us. It wasn’t a threat, it was a fact. _We_ were, are, the threats to them. I tried to tell them that but look at what happened, they still ended up at the Raft. I couldn’t protect them.”

Phil stayed quiet all throughout Tony’s explanation before standing up and heading to the bar.

“Need a drink?” Phil gently asked.

“Water only, please. I haven’t been drinking since Peter. That boy looks up to me. Might as well be someone he could be proud of,” Tony said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Phil headed back, handing a glass of cold water to Tony, a similar glass in his hand.

“Fury made me the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. or at least, what was left of it. I was working on bringing it back, making it be what it was really meant to be. In one of the missions, I ended up in the future.” He slowly said, as if the memories pained him. “It was 2091 and the world was enslaved by an alien race called the Kree. When we got back, I vowed to myself to find every possible way to be able to stop that. I don’t know if that was our world in this time or another. I don’t know if that means we’ll survive this encounter with whatever’s coming. You need to debrief me on that, by the way, I only caught the trail end of that conversation. What I do know is that there’s still a fight to be fought and we better do every damn thing we can.”

“When did you get all inspirational?” Tony lightly joked, finishing his glass. “Come on, there’s a group of people who needs your handling.”

“I’m not your handler anymore, Stark.” Phil retorted back, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

\- - -

Natasha and Clint stood up, the former making her way towards Coulson.

“Natasha, it’s- “

Phil was interrupted as she slapped him, causing everyone to wince at the sound it made.

“Fair enough, I deserved that.” Coulson said as Clint dragged them both into a tight hug.

“Son of a bitch, Coulson you died. Medic team called it. Hell, your blood was on those stupid vintage cards you had.”

“It’s a long story, one that is highly classified and as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., something I cannot share,” Coulson replied before stiffly adding. “What did you say happened to my cards?”

“I kept them.” Steve interrupted. “I never got to sign them for you, but I had them with me. It’s with my stuff if you, uh, still want them.”

“Blood, on my cards.”

“Good to have you back, Phil.” Natasha quietly said.

“Good to be back. How are the kids and missus, Clint?”

“I haven’t actually gone to see Laura. I went to the farm house but… It was empty.”

“She’s in a safe house with Pepper and Happy.” Rhodey interrupted, glancing at Tony with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Clint. “After you guys left the raft, General Ross did everything he could to try and find a way to blackmail you. Any of you. Friday helped us track them down. Vision planted a bug in their system and we found out that Ross was closing in on them, as well as Pym, Hope and Cassie. We sent them to one of Stark Industries’ off paper safe houses. Right now, Pepper and Happy are with them, in the guise of their pre-wedding honeymoon. Maria Hill is acting as their body guard while doing recon work.”

“Stark… Thank you,” Scott said, making his way to him. His hand hovered, unsure before placing it on Tony's shoulder. “This means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“I don’t want to have anymore blood on my hands.” Tony shrugged.

“It wouldn’t have been your fault.” Scott protested.

“I don’t know, people find ways and besides, I’ve always been a convenient scapegoat.” Tony said, avoiding Wanda’s direction. “Anyways, Peter should be here soon with an update. He just had to get his aunt somewhere safe first. There are rooms all over the place that you can use. Friday will guide you and inform you when it’s time to meet again. I have to go check on the Asgardians.”

“I’ll come with.” Bruce said, standing up. If they noticed him giving Natasha a wide berth, no one said anything.

\- - -

50 minutes later, Friday informed them to head back to the War Room. The video conference with the leaders of the world would start soon. Tony’s headache was back in full force as soon as the conference started. At some point, Bruce had to step out with Vision as their alien visitors and allies have arrived.

“Look.” Tony said, drawing the attention back to himself. “We aren’t getting anywhere right now. And we need a yes or no answer. Will your country lend a hand in fighting off this alien invader or not? We have it on good knowledge that he’s not the type to negotiate.”

“What guaranty do we have that this isn’t some ploy to let us get our guards down?” A prime minister asked.

“Because if I wanted to harm you, I would have done it already. Any of us would have. But we didn’t. This is us, with our show of good faith to all of you. We’re warning you ahead so that you can start to prepare. I’m sure that no one here wants unnecessary casualties.”

A murmur of agreement echoed around.

“Now that that’s out of the way, we’ll expect to hear from you all by tomorrow. Friday will take note of how each of you plans to act and we’ll coordinate with the different countries by then.”

One by one, the video feeds cut off. Tony closed his eyes, grateful for the silence but at the same time, hoping that there was something to distract him from his head throbbing.

“Tones? You okay?” Rhodey asked, gently nudging him.

“Just peachy, platypus. You know how dealing with politicians gives me the hives.”

“Stop down playing what you really feel.”

“Why the nerve.” Tony gasped, placing his hand over his arc reactor.

“Tony, you down played yourself dying.” Natasha pipped in, frowning.

“Well, you got me there.”

“Tony.” They both said, looking at him with unimpressed faces. Faces that screamed that they would tell Pepper and yikes, no need to involve her in this.

“Rhodey, I promise, it’s just a headache. I just need some shut eye and maybe some thing to eat, he said, standing up, noticing that most of the occupants, while politely trying not to look, where listening in. “Let’s go greet Thor and the others, grab something to eat and rest.” He firmly said, moving towards the door. “Tomorrow will be busy and I’m sure Thor wants to check on how his people are doing.”

\- - -

Meeting the guardians was an interesting experience. So was trying not to let Clint “accidentally” stab Loki.

“So… King of Asgard, huh? I’m sorry about what happened to your home.”

“Aye, Clint. Although it pains me to watch as the home that I’ve grown up with to be destroyed, it was the only way to stop our elder sister from taking over and imposing her cruel reign on others. And as our father has taught us, Asgard is not a place, it’s the people.”

“Mister Stark!” a young voice called, the door opening to reveal a kid with messy brown hair. “Friday said you’d be here and that… you have company. Wow.”

“Everyone, this is Peter Parker. Peter, everyone.” Tony said, waving his hand off towards the rest of the group. “Don’t scare the kid, he’s a good one.”

“Oh wow, that’s Doctor Banner!” Peter said, happily making his way to the older male. “I read and did a report about you in my chemistry class on your work on gamma rays!”

“Uh, thank you.” Bruce sheepishly said before Peter bounced from person to person, although cautiously keeping enough distance between them.

“Friday?” Tony asked, turning to quietly leave.

“Yes, bossman?”

“Order food, lots of it. Probably quadruple the usual Chinese take out that we get. And throw in some pizza and chicken wings or whatever as well. Lots of mouths to feed. Wake me up once the food’s here.”

As Tony left, he failed to notice a pair of eyes that’s been on him the entire time.

\- - -

“Spill it, Steve. Something’s bothering you.” Sam frowned, nudging the blonde.

“It’s nothing. Tony just seems more tired than usual.” He replied, ignoring the sly looks that the other passed around.

It was no secret to those who joined Cap’s side that even when they fought against Tony, Steve still admired him. The correct word would be pinning but whatever chance they had got killed back in Siberia.

“You’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later, Steve.” The dark-skinned male said after a while. “Might as well get it done, right?”

“Yea, like ripping a band aid.” Steve murmured, making up his mind and going after Tony.

“Friday?” he hesitantly called. It was obvious that the A.I. had her reservations against having the team all here but seeing as there were bigger problems, she had no choice but to work with it. “Would it be advisable if I go see him now?”

“It would be best to give him some time but,” she hesitated, “boss should probably not be alone right now.”

Steve frowned but didn’t question it as he made his way towards Tony’s room. He stood outside of the familiar door, about to knock when he heard a strangled yell. Forgoing the knocking, he burst in the room, scanning around quickly for threats. Instead he was greeted with a dark room with Tony withering on the bed.

“Friday, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, rushing to Tony’s side.

“Sir is having a nightmare and I cannot wake him up.”

\- - -

Tony stood in the middle of the road. He had been walking for what seemed like forever. His comms were down and he hasn’t heard from the team. Trudging onwards, he huddled into his jacket. It was unusually cold for a summer night. Suddenly a light appeared and appeared and a car was honking before it swerved off the road.

“Shit,” Tony cursed, running towards the driver’s seat and yanking it open. “Hey, are you oka-”

He let out a strangled noise as Howard’s dead eyes stared at him.

_“Tony.”_

The smell of blood filled the air and he stumbled backwards. Behind Howard Stark was Maria. His mother’s usually neat hair was messed up, stained with red.

_“Tony!”_

He couldn't breathe.

_“Wake up, Tony.”_

‘Panic attack,’ he thought, unable to tear his eyes from his parent’s still form.

_**“Wake up!”** _

\- - -

“You’re fine, sweetheart. You’re safe.” Steve murmurs as he held the brunette close to his chest, rocking him gently.

Tony clenched on Steve’s shirt, panting heavily before pushing him away. The blonde male didn’t say a word as Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to forget that horrible nightmare.

A few minutes passed in silence. It felt like hours to the both of them.

Steve broke the silence first.

“Tony, are you okay?” He softly asked, reaching over to hold his hand.

“Doing dandy.” Tony replied through gritted teeth as he tried not to flinch from Steve’s touch. “You obviously need something from me since you sought me out. What do you want?”

Steve reeled back from the harshness of Tony’s voice. “Why are you being so difficult? I’m just trying to help!” Steve frustratedly said.

“News flash, Rogers, maybe I don't need your help,” he sneered.

“I just wanted to talk!”

Tony opened his mouth to make a comeback when Friday interrupted them.

“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is calling you both for dinner.”

“Right. Food.” Tony nodded, clearing his throat. “Tell them if anyone touches my egg rolls, There will be repercussions.”

He stood up, eyeing Steve. “Captain?”

“Yea, sure. Lead the way, Mr. Stark.” He quietly said, resigned to the fact that they were avoiding having this conversation.

Tony ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach as they made their way to the dining room.

\- - -

Dinner was probably one of the liveliest that Tony’s ever seen. He let out an amused snort as the Asgardians kept on making pleased noises as they dug into their meal.

“Oh man, I haven't had pizza since I was a kid!” Quill said, snatching a slice of pepperoni from one of the boxes.

“You’re human?” Peter curiously asked. “How’d you manage to get to space?”

“Long story short? I was abducted and ended up being raised by my abductor. He ended up as my father figure. Not too bitter about it since I didn't have a lot going on for me when I was a kid. Speaking of which, you got any cassette tapes that I can use?”

Tony let out a wounded sound as he glared at Quill.

“You still use cassette tapes? What the fuck?”

“Hey, don't diss the tapes. Those have gotten me through some hard times,” Quill said, his tone light but his eyes tight in discomfort.

“Whatever,” Tony said, not bringing it up. “I’m sure there's some music store that still sells those. Friday will help you look for them and she’ll make sure that you get the good stuff.” He continued, not giving Quill a chance to reply to him. “We can probably help you look for your remaining relatives, if you want? Just give Friday some names and locations and leave the rest to her.”

“You’d do that? Really?”

“Family is important,” he shrugged, snagging a container with the fried rice. “Whether it's the family you have or the family you choose to make, it's important.”

“Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts and the rest.” Friday promptly called.

“Patch her through.”

“ _Anthony Edward Stark._ ”

“Pepper, Pep. Light of my life, CEO of my company, one who I fear,” he lightly joked, chewing on an egg roll. “What's up?”

“Why am I receiving calls from reporters asking on if you’re harboring aliens?”

“You have your work phone with you? Aren't you supposed to be on your pre-wedding vacation that you gave to yourself?”

“Yes, well it's hard to be romantic when you have housemates. Even if they are lovely people.”

“Hi Miss Potts!” Peter grinned, waving. “Is aunt May doing okay?”

“Yes, we were just about to have lunch, actually. Laura made us some stew.”

“Laura?” Clint interrupted. “Can I see her? And the kids?”

Pepper pursed her lips, for the first time noticing the audience behind Tony, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Steve’s team.

“I’m not sure if she wants to see you just yet, but,” she added, tone softening a bit at Clint’s crestfallen look, “I’ll tell her that you want to speak with her.”

“Thank you.” Clint said, sagging in relief.

“Uhm, Miss Potts?” Scott asked, peeking over Tony’s shoulder. “Can you tell Cassie that her dad says hi? And that I’ll talk to her and Pym and Hope the next time you call, if,” he hastily added, “they want to speak with me.”

“Alright, I’ll pass the message on. Tony, don't think your out of this discussion just yet.”

“Miss you too, Pep.” Tony hummed. “Give Happy and Hill my regards.”

“Of course.”

The connection cut out and Tony leaned back on his chair, watching as Vision and Wanda awkwardly started to talk. He watched as Sam quietly discussed Rhodey’s legs, how Peter was talking to Bruce about his work, how Thor and Valkyrie were comparing stories of the past, how Gamora and Natasha were quietly discussing weapons, how Phil was texting someone on his phone while simultaneously talking to Drax and Rocket, how Scott and Clint would talk about their kids and how Quill would talk about all his old Captain America comics to Steve.

_Steve_

Memories from Siberia still haunted him and he knew he had a right to be mad at what Steve did to him but maybe, just maybe, he could start forgiving the man who broke his trust all those months ago. Maybe they could be friends again.

For the first time in a long time, Tony was content.

\- - -

Once everyone was fed, Tony made his way to his workshop, letting out a small yawn.

“Friday, keep tabs on everyone. Tell me if something is weird and try to not spook the Asgardians too much.”

“Will do, boss. Although it's not my fault they think that I'm some kind of god.”

“Yea, be a strict but merciful one.”

“I am to please.” She retorted.

“Daddy’s home.” Tony hummed, waving his bots over. “Butterfingers, sweetheart, did you make sure the Dum-E and You behaved while I was gone?”

He received a chirp back as he pulled up his designs for the latest armor, letting the work lull him to a sense of calm.

\- - -

A few hours later (was it the next day already?), Tony was interrupted by Rhodey entering the lab.

“The others are making breakfast and Phil has a guest for us, Tones.” Rhodey said, motioning to one of the cameras so that Friday would save the work.

“Alright, alright. Pancakes?” Tony asked, stretching and hearing a statisfying crack.

“Mhm. Vision’s got a pile of blueberry pancakes ready for you.” He nodded.

Tony absentmindedly hummed, thinking back to the armor he was building. He almost walked into Rhodey when he stopped in front of the door and- _son of a bitch._

“Well if it ain't my favorite pirate. What brings you here, Fury?”

“We’ve got some bad news.” He grimly said as Maria Hill entered the room.

\- - -

“Satellites are picking up multiple objects moving past the asteroid belt.” Maria Hill said, placing the tablet down as a hologram sprung up. “With the speed they’re going at, they’ll be here in a two, maybe three days.

“Phil, get in position, you will coordinate with the other governments and their armies.” Fury barked orders. “Hill, get the evacuations going, any idea where they’ll end up?”

“By our estimates? They’ll end up exactly at Wakanda.”

“Friday, warn T’Challa. Inform the leaders of the countries that we need their decisions now.” Tony frowned.

“Get everyone to the war room. Tell them to bring the food. We need to start planning.” Phil smoothly added as they waited for the others.

\- - -

“We will stay and fight!” Okoye hissed as T’Challa made his way down to the council room.

“I am not saying that we won’t. I’m saying that those who can’t, the children and the elderly, the sick and the pregnant, we need to get them out of here.” T’Challa said, calming the General of the Dora Milaje down. “And I trust you and your warriors to be able to see a swift evacuation. Take my mother and Shuri somewhere safe.”

“You and I both know Shuri would want to stay and fight with you.”

“She has a duty to our people. If I fall, she will be next in line to lead our country.” T’Challa frowned. “She is one of the brightest minds we have and she could help in rebuilding once this war is over.”

Okoye let out a displeased grunt but stayed silent as they entered the room to discuss with the council their next move.

\- - -

They decided to split up the team. Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, Sam and Bruce will go to Wakanda. While they meet up with T’Challa and Barnes to strategize, Shuri will do a scan on the Mind Stone, see if there's any possible weakness that they could take advantage of. Strange, Wong, Quill and Peter are to hide the Time Stone. Thor, Groot, Drax and Rocket where to try and sneak onboard the main ship and try to do as much damage to it as possible. Clint, Scott, Mantis and Wanda were to help the evacuees and provide cover from any possible attacks. Tony was with Gamora and Nebula, trying to find a weakness on Thanos, himself.

\- - -

Evacuations have started. Stark has helped provide bunkers for their people while the UN has started the shut down of airways, to prevent any civilian casualties. T’Challa leaned into his chair, starting to relax when his door burst open.

“What is this I hear of leaving Wakanda?” Shuri demanded, shutting the door behind her.

“Shuri, listen-”

“I will not leave you, brother!” Shuri interrupted, stomping her feet on the ground.

“I will not risk the life of my sister, of the next in line, in this battle!” T’Challa said, raising his voice. “The people will be looking for someone to guide them. Shuri, I need you to be able to lead them. Mama needs you to be there with her.”

“But-!”

“As your King, I am ordering you to go!” he said, his voice echoing around the room. “As your brother, I’m begging you to be safe.”

Shuri looked at his brother with grim eyes before nodding.

“I expect you to come home to us, T’Challa.” She said, embracing her brother tightly before taking a step back. “Nakia will not be pleased.”

“Nakia knows that she has to help our people stay safe. Go, Okoye and Mama are waiting.”

Shuri nodded and T’Challa watched with sorrowful eyes as his sister left. He was alone once more.

\- - -

The team started saying their goodbyes. Promises of seeing each other again where made. Tony hummed, double checking the armor of Rhodey and Peter. He made sure to leave the rest of his upgrades for the team as a surprise for when they rode their respective jets. He convinced himself that it was best that way, that if they reject it, he wouldn't have to know. It would be less painful.

“Stark,” Steve called, clearing his throat. “Thank you for having us here.”

“You know what they say, mi casa es su casa,” he waved his hand, trying not to look at him.

Steve gently grabbed his wrist, placing his cheek on Tony’s palm.

“When this is all over, I’d like for us to talk. Properly.” He quietly requested. “Please, Tony?”

Tony swallowed the lump on his throats and nodded, brown eyes meeting blue ones. Steve gently placed a kiss on Tony’s palm, making him giddy.

“I’ll see you after we win this, Steve. Just make sure to come home to me.”

The smile he received was blinding.

\- - -

They were losing. Nothing they had planned on could have prepared them for what was coming. Outside of Wakanda, the barriers were weakening. Soon, they would have to prepare for a last stand. Strange had said that he’d hid the Stone with in the folds of different dimensions. That only he could enter. He wasn't so sure if his spell would last if Thanos had the other stones but at least it was safe for now. That maybe they’d pull through with this before all else fails.

\- - -

When the barrier broke, they were ready for it. They created a perimeter. T’Challa and Steve would lead the eastern front, Tony and Gamora at the northern front, Thor and Loki at the western front, and Strange and Quill at the southern front. Wanda stayed with Vision in the center of it all.

“Everyone on their comms?” Quill asked, looking around nervously.

There were mumbles of agreement around.

“Friday is watching us from whatever satellite systems we have left.” Rhodey said, clearing his throat. “It's been an honor, fighting with you all.”

The force field surrounding them broke and cries of Thanos’ army field the air as they charged forward. They met the warriors with equal shouts and charged onwards as well.

“Thanos is here!” Thor bellowed, static crackling in their ear piece.

“Buddy, are you sure he’s there? Because he’s here too!” Quill quipped back, grunting as he dogged a stray bullet.

“He’s using the Space Stone to jump from battle to battle!” Natasha grunted, pushing back one of the warriors and cutting it’s head off.

“Don’t let him distract you, he’s- Tony, no!” Gamora screamed. “Nebula, Thanos has brought his generals. The Black Order is-” static filled the air as Gamora’s sentence was cut off.

“Nebula, report! Who are they?” Quill demanded.

“They call themselves the The Black Order, the Children of Thanos,” Nebula said, stabbing the closest enemy. “Thanos has the rule over sectors of space that he’s conquered, they stomp out any rebellion effectively, leaving no survivors. But this means that if they’re here, he sees us as a big enough threat to need them.” Nebula finished, grinning savagely as she took out 3 warriors at once.

“Peter, do you see Tony or Gamora anywhere?” Steve asked, punching on of the closest aliens.

“Yes!! Thanos, he has Mister Stark and Gamora, he’s, _fuck_ , he’s taking their bodies and leaving!” Peter said, panting. “No, no, no! You can’t take Mister Stark!!” He yelled, frustrated.

“Stevie,” Bucky grunted, “there’s a portal opening up ahead. Wanna bet that’s our guy?”

“I don't take a sucker’s bet.” Steve grunted as the forged their way forward.

“I’ve got eyes on him.” Sam said, firing another round of bullets to those who got to close to Steve.

“Get up, Stark.” Steve hissed, hoping, praying that God, any god out there was listening. “I can’t come home to you if you’re not there for me to come home to.”

\- - -

“Is this your mightiest heroes?” Thanos bellowed, laughing at the scene in front of him. “Pathetic.”

Tony wheezed, struggling to break free when the giant tossed him on the ground. He let out a grunt of pain, struggling to get his breath.

“You won't win.” He said through clenched teeth, glaring at him. “Even if you kill me, they won't let you win. They’ll avenge this earth.”

“Kill you? Boy, what I have I have instored for you is much, much more painful. You should be honored, you’re deemed worthy.”

Tony struggled to understand his words as Thanos pointed his gauntlet at Tony, a warm, pulsing light surrounded him. And then pain erupted all over.

“The Soul Stone is fickle, some what like the Reality Stone. It needs a host, something to thrive on. I wondered why I could never find it, no matter how many lives I offered up.” He idly said, making his way to the fallen armor. “I never thought that someone would have already thought to have summon it. Offer it something it never had. A pure, untainted soul.”

Tony struggled, the words of his father echoing from so, so long ago. ‘Tony… My greatest creation… is you.’ His thoughts raised a mile a minute. Howard had his hands on the tesseract from so long ago. Did he know what he did or was it wishful thinking on his part, that he some how placed an Infinity Stone in Tony?

“The process is beginning.” Thanos smirked, watching as Tony withered under him, a stronger pulsing sensation reverberating within him. Tony couldn’t stop himself from screaming in pain.

“Tony!” Steve screamed as they fought the mad titan’s army struggling to break through. “Tony, we’ll be there soon, I promise. Just, keep fighting.”

Tony bit back another scream as he looked up at Thanos, his eyes defiant. “They’re going to stop you. You won’t win this.”

“Let them come.” Thanos haughtily laughed, as Tony let out a gasp.

_‘Tony.’ A familiar voice whispered._

Tony slowly started to stopped struggling. He could faintly hear a lullaby Ana used to sing to him.

_‘It’s time to come home.’_

His eyes were heavy, begging for a break and god, did he need one. 

_‘Time to rest.’_

His breathing slowed down and he was struggling to stay awake.

_‘You’ve fought so hard.’_

A nap wouldn't hurt. They were always telling him he needed to rest more.

_‘It’s okay. Close your eyes and sleep.’_

“I hope they remember you.” The mad titan said as Tony shut his eyes.

He was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> hit me up at my [tumblr](http://sayuki-kagami.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/SayukiKagami) !


End file.
